Cloudy With a Chance of Annoyance
by virelay
Summary: All Romano wanted to do was draw, Spain just wanted to find him, and when did Veneziano show up? All three lay out and watch the clouds. Spamano with GerIta hints.


This is a de-anon from the kink meme. The prompt was Any/Any watching clouds.

**Warnings**: Romano and an author that used geology notes/website on clouds for all information.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>He could not find him. Spain had searched both in and outside his house for the last two hours and still no sign. It was a lazy Saturday and he usually saw the younger man at least once (usually being told to cook or being given some other command), but he had yet to see or even hear from him. <em>Where could he have gotten to?<em>

Just as he was about to give up his search and head back inside he saw the Italian sitting beneath a tree looking up at the sky. The Spaniard gave a sigh of relief as he made his way over to his lover.

"Have you been here the whole time Lovi~?"

"Tch. Dumbass." Romano said without any real bite, not even bothering to look away from his sketchbook. He'd been out there since he'd woken up, and had already filled several pages with drawings of the landscape and the clouds that littered the sky.

Spain smiled as he sat beside the Italian, leaning over to glance at what he was working on. "That's really very nice, Lovi." He'd always loved it when Romano drew, which he felt didn't happen often enough. He had tried to get him to draw when Romano was a child, but he would usually get pencils and charcoal sticks thrown at his head followed by a slew of curses.

"Shut up. I was bored." He didn't want to admit he'd been itching to draw. Nor was he about to admit that he would like to add colour to what he'd sketched out. No, that would just encourage his Spanish lover to try to make him draw for him.

Romano could remember the last time Spain had asked him to do a drawing for him. It was right after Titanic had come out and Spain thought it would be "oh so romantic" if they re-enacted the sketching scene from the movie.

He shook the memory from his head and went back to his sketch. In the distance they could hear the tell-tale "Ve~'s" of Romano's younger brother making his way towards the pair.

"Goddamnit." Romano muttered to himself and started to shut his sketchbook. The last thing he wanted was his brother seeing, in his mind, his poor excuse for art. Spain reached over and stilled his hands, smiling the smile that always made him weak in the knees. The Italian huffed and looked away to hide the blush he knew the Spaniard had already seen.

"Big brother Spain! Fratello! Ve~" Veneziano giggled as he attacked both of them with hugs (Spain excitedly returning the hug and his brother giving a slight squeeze before muttering for him to "get the fuck off me"), and then settled himself next to his older brother.

"Such pretty clouds today…" He smiled at his brother before continuing on, knowing he would not get a response. "Ludwig told me some things about them on our last picnic, ve~"

It was all Romano could do to not groan at the mention of the German. How he hated the potato.

"Like the clouds you're drawing," Veneziano pointed at the drawing and then up at the same clouds in the sky, "are cirrus. They are fair weather ones, ve~ Ludwig said the closer they are the more likely it is to rain."

"Huh. What about those fluffy clouds that look like turtles?" Romano stared blankly at his Spanish lover for a moment before shaking his head and returning his gaze to the sketchbook in his lap. How he wanted to escape the two men on either side of him, but he knew he couldn't. The moment he would have made to move one, or both, of them would stop him. Even if he could get away, Spain and his brother would follow after him. He knew they would do it just to annoy him.

_Bastards_.

Veneziano giggled. "Oh, those are my favourite type of clouds. I love to lay out and just watch them for hours. Ve, it's amazing how many shapes you can see." He paused to smile at the Spaniard, "they're called, um, I think Ludwig said altocumulus? Si, that sounds right."

Romano rolled his eyes. Was there really no way he could escape these two? He looked around for a way out, a stick to hit them with, something. Anything. But there was nothing he could see. Nothing other than odd movement in the corner of his eye. Beside him his brother had moved to lay down, arms folded behind his head, so that he could look at the sky better.

"I like to look at the clouds during training. It helps me take my mind off all the stuff Ludwig makes me do."

* * *

><p>An hour later the three were still under the tree looking up at the sky. The sketchbook had been abandoned as the three lay in the grass. Actually, Spain had taken the sketchbook from him and pulled Romano into laying down between him and Veneziano.<p>

At some point in time Veneziano had moved to rest his head on his older's brother's shoulder while Spain had wrapped an arm around his lover. As it was, Romano was stuck. He sighed to himself as he realized just how hopeless his situation was. There was no chance of escaping now.

"That one looks like a kitty!" Veneziano exclaimed pointing to a fluffy cloud off to the left of the trio. It really did look like a cat. Maybe on their way home they could find a stray cat and take it in. Yes! He'd always wanted a pet, but every time he asked if they could get one his brother said no. Of course the last time he asked was during the war, but it would have been a bad time to own a pet since they were hardly ever home. There was no war now, though, maybe Romano would let him have a pet. Veneziano resolved to ask his brother for a cat. He was certain his wish would be granted.

"I think that one," Spain pointed at a cloud directly above them, "looks like a horse."

Romano rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. What had he done to end up with a brother and a lover as… Seriously, what had he done?

Trying to take his mind off the two men on either side of him, Romano turned his eyes to the sky. From his vantage point he could see the kitty and pony that had already been pointed out, but he could also spy a rose, a flock of birds passing by a cloud shaped like a duck, and one that looked strangely like a potato.

Stupid cloud.

Spain and Veneziano were still pointing out cloud shapes on either side of him, but by now he'd tuned them out. They were still talking and pointing out shapes. How long could those two go on doing that? Romano sighed and noticed something in the distance.

Without warning he suddenly detangled himself from them and stood. "Those clouds off that way mean it's going to rain." Romano pointed off to where he'd seen the clouds before grabbing his sketchbook. He could finish his work inside just as easily. "And they're called nimbostratus." Without even bothering to look at his brother or love, he turned on his heel and went inside.

But he was right. That evening it rained.

* * *

><p>AN: Moral of the story? Lovi knows about clouds.<p>

If I made any mistakes with the clouds, I'm sorry. I was just going by what I was taught in class backed up by two websites I found.


End file.
